desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds
"No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds" is the 58th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan visits Mike in prison and hogs the credit for hiring the lawyer. Mike tells her that he no longer believes Edie's lies about her. Susan tells him that Ian doesn't want her seeing him anymore, and they say goodbye. Mike runs into Paul in prison. Paul tells him that he doesn't believe that he killed Monique. Julie loses her virginity to Austin. The following day, it is revealed that Austin has also been sleeping with Danielle Van De Kamp and Danielle gives him an ultimatum: either allow the affair to go on, or she will tell Julie, Austin decides to keep having the affair in order to keep Julie from knowing about the affair. Lynette Kayla returns to Wisteria Lane, when she moves in with the Scavos full-time. Kayla wants to watch TV while eating dinner, but Lynette won't let her as it's a rule that you can only eat dinner at the table. Kayla insists that Lynette lets her do it because Nora let her. Lynette allows her to "just this once". Lynette takes the children out for ice cream, but when they have to leave, Kayla refuses to because she wants to finish her ice cream, but Lynette can't wait for her. Kayla tells Lynette that she doesn't have to listen to her because she's not her mother. Lynette tells her boys that if they get Kayla into the car, they can eat dinner in front of the TV for a week, so they do. As Tom tucks Kayla into bed, he asks her why she is giving Lynette a hard time. Kayla tells him that she blames Lynette for the death of Nora. Tom asks her to be nicer to Lynette. Kayla says she will, but that doesn't mean she loves her. Lynette is hurt when she overhears this. Bree What happened surrounding Alma's disappearance is revealed - Alma wanted to leave Orson because she found lipstick on his shirt. Orson returns home before going to work to replace a stained shirt, and Alma tells him she is indeed leaving him, and he doesn't care because he doesn't love her. Alma is hurt and leaves. She goes to Winnipeg to live with her deaf aunt Agnes. And Orson frees Alma's parrot, Baby—he did not kill it. In the present, she arrives on Wisteria Lane to confront him, but before she does she wishes to meet his new wife. Bree faints after meeting Alma. Orson is shocked to meet her. Bree decides to throw a dinner party featuring Alma to show off to Wisteria Lane that Orson did not murder her. Susan shares the information about Orson being at the mental hospital with Lynette and Gabrielle. She also shares it with Detective Ridley. She also tells Detective Ridley about Orson's affair with Monique. Before the dinner party, Alma injects herself with something. Detective Ridley crashes the party to ask Orson some questions. Bree learns about Susan's talk with Detective Ridley. She feels betrayed and ends her friendship with Susan. Edie shows Alma around the Applewhites' old house, and Alma decides to buy it. Gabrielle Gabrielle receives flowers, but the card doesn't specify who sent them. Gabrielle believes Carlos sent them to sabotage her relationship with Bill, but Carlos says he did not send them. Gabrielle visits the flower shop and asks the owner who sent the flowers, but she refuses to tell her as the buyer has asked to remain anonymous. Gabrielle locks the owner up into a room so she can look through the paper work. However, Bill comes into the store, and is shocked at Gabrielle's actions. Gabrielle decides not to discover who the sender is, but it is too late for the couple and Bill breaks up with her. Gabrielle leaves and Bill releases the flower shop owner. Notes *Unlike in most other episodes, the ending monologue was done by Alma Hodge instead of Mary Alice Young (Except the last sentence, which was in reply to Alma's last sentence which was "I just want to fit in." with Mary Alice saying "Oh, you will fit in, Alma. You absolutely will.") *Marcia Cross is only shown from the chest up in this episode to hide her pregnancy. *Gloria Hodge (Dixie Carter) does not speak in this episode. But she does appear in a flashback at Orson and Alma's wedding right at the start. *This is the first episode to air in 2007. de:Unmoralische Absichten fr:3x11 pl:3.11 No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3